


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #025 - Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [25]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ren is alone with a hot foreigner while riding the subway back home.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Kudos: 16





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #025 - Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

Ren tugged his hood over his hair as he stepped into the subway and headed off towards the car on the end. It was late out, far past the afternoon rush the trains would be subject to, so it was easy to find a seat away from everyone else. He was intent on just turning on his music and chilling until he reached his stop, the parlour had been so busy with everyone picking today to get tattoos or piercings. 

Ren only glanced up from his phone after picking a playlist to see a familiar person had taken up a seat across from him, with no one else accompanying their car. There were a few people he’d grown accustomed to seeing on this line after taking it for years now, but it seems as if they were the only two regulars here. Ren had never actually spoken to this person though, they’d only appeared a few months ago and looked like an eternally pissed off wealthy foreigner. 

Ren had guessed that maybe he was CEO or something of the sort since he often sported designer suits that the tattooist could only dream of affording. On the other hand, he was pretty fuckin’ hot and could’ve been a model, an actor, or an idol. Did Ren look him up in his spare time when he was bored and horny? Definitely, but alas there was only so much he could go on when it came to hot blond foreigners.. 

The other man spared him a flat glance that Ren just weakly smiled back at before returning his attention to his phone. Did this guy even speak Japanese? Ren was fairly fluent in English, compared to the rest of his friends who just cheated off of his work. The urge to say something to him, to start any conversation had steadily grown within him as his curiosity rose, but he was always so exhausted at the end of his shift. 

Keeping up this flirty persona all day for the ladies and gents was  _ work _ , dammit.

Ranmaru’s voice flowed through his earbuds as he chose his senpai’s rock band to listen for the trip home. He needed something to keep him awake as he really didn’t want to fall asleep and pass his stop again. The older woman who would usually wake him wasn’t around either and he doubted this guy would care enough to do it. 

Ren peered up from his phone once more as he finished up a couple of his game dallies and saw that those blue eyes were on him, only to quickly glance away. Eh, did Ren catch him staring? Not that he’d blame the guy, Ren always looked ever so attractive even if he was currently dressed like a hipster hobo. 

The man’s gaze was back on him seconds later and Ren didn’t bother with looking away, instead he just smiled back at him. He received a cute, furrowed brow in response and the man looked away once more towards the door that led into the other car. Ren did the same, although the chances of anyone else coming to join them was nil as the subway had left the station and everyone had probably found their seats already. 

Ren spotted a movement at the corner of his eye that brought his full attention back to the man, watching as he uncrossed his legs while looking back at him. Ren just blinked as he saw the scene in front of him carry on further as the other man’s fingers went to unbuckle his belt. Those same fingers slowly unzipped his slacks, giving Ren a peek at the baby blue briefs he was wearing underneath.

Ren shifted his position to sit straighter as his eyes flickered up to the blond’s face to see a smirk on the corner of his lips. Neither of them broke eye contact as those slender, pale fingers dipped into his underwear and exposed his cock to the air. What... what was happening, was this guy ones of those perverts who liked to flash random people?

Ren couldn’t say he was all that disgusted though... he was pretty hot and not like he hadn’t jerked off to him once or twice. He must’ve been waiting for the chance to do this, waiting until they were finally alone. Ren could feel the heat rush to his groin as the situation settled in around him, he could roll with this.

He let his own legs stretch out as he went to strip himself off his hoodie, allowing his fully inked arms to be on display as he was wearing a simple tank top underneath. He could see the awe in the man’s eyes as he, so very casually, lifted up the fabric to show off his toned abs. He’d have to thank Otoya later for insisting on being his gym buddy so Ren wouldn’t slack on keeping his body fit and trim.

The blond’s hand kept working himself as Ren drug his fingers up his stomach and towards his pierced nipple to tease at them. His other hand dipped lower towards his crotch and that caused the other man to shake his head. Huh, so  _ that’s  _ how we’re doing things then... eh, Ren didn’t mind walking home too much with a boner if he got to watch this handsome man cum to him.

He used both hands to rub and pinch at his nipples as the man’s hot gaze never left him. They would be in so much trouble if anyone walked in on them and that just made Ren even harder in his jeans. Despite all his experience, he’d never done anything quite this brazen or spontaneous, even more so with a total stranger he’d never exchanged a word with. 

The overhead speaker announced that his stop would be soon and the blond quickened his strokes on his cock. Ren  _ really  _ wanted to touch his own for some relief, or maybe touch the strangers with his tongue. He could do it, just lurch forward onto his knees and suck him off  _ right  _ there, then swallow his thick load whole. 

That line of thought had a moan slipping out from his lips and the other man let out a curse as he came all over his hand. He was oddly quick to retrieve a handkerchief from his blazer pocket and wiped away at the mess before it could stain his clothes. Shit, Ren couldn’t remember the last time he was this fucking horny and he needed to take care of his as soon as possible.

He pulled his tank top back down and hastily shrugged his hoodie back on, then stood up from his seat to go stand near the door after discarding his earbuds into his pocket. There was a bathroom at the station he could resolve this issue in, though he’d pretty sure once he got his hands on his cock he’d be done for. Ah man, this was definitely going on the list of the slutty things he’d done... while completely sober nonetheless.

“Do you live nearby?” The deep voice suddenly in his ear nearly made him jump, followed by the large hand palming at the bulge in his pants, “I’ll take care of this.”

This person could have been a serial killing pervert who lured his victims in with his beautiful face and gorgeous cock into his deadly trap and you know what, Ren was totally down. He lived a good enough life, played most of the video games he wanted, and while he hadn’t quite traveled to all the places on his bucket list, he was too busy to do so anyway. 

“Yeah...” Ren replied as the subway slowed to a stop, only realizing now that the man had spoken in Japanese to him, “just a few blocks away, but we’ll have to be quiet not to wake my roommate.”

“Mmm, okay,” The man gave his crotch another hefty squeeze just before the doors opened and his hand abandoned him. Ren let out a small whine in response and he heard a chuckle behind him before he finally stepped out and into the station. He’s not sure if he’d ever walked home faster, except for maybe when cyberpunk 2077  _ finally  _ came out. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> we're at the last stretch... im tired LOL so i'll reply to comments after the rest are posted. thank u all for sticking around!!! 
> 
> 10/27 edit: I CANT BELIEVE THEY DELAYED THIS SHIT AGAIN.
> 
> 12/10 edit: its out and its broken but im playing a hot man.
> 
> 1/15 edit: i refunded it cuz it's a trash fire on ps4 
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
